Conventional hip braces and supports are mainly directed towards post-operative treatment of arthritis related surgeries (such as arthroplasties and arthroscopies). Few if any braces and supports are designed to treat osteoarthritis development or reduce the symptoms related to arthritis of the hip.
Braces and supports can assist weak muscles such as gluteus medius believed to be implicated in the sensation of pain. Re-positioning of the joint is also considered to be beneficial for other indications, such as anterior-collateral-ligament (ACL) injuries, and may offer improved control of the knee. One particular group of patients at risk includes female athletes who experience pain caused by non-contact ACL injuries because of landing from a jump.
A common problem with landing from a jump is a hyperextended knee position regarding the valgus causing internal rotation. It is believed that the root cause of this problem may be a weak gluteus medius causing the hip to over-extend and transfer the landing load onto the quadriceps instead of the gluteus medius. Therefore by flexing, abducting and externally rotating the hip one may alter the knee position and reduce the load on the ACL when landing from a jump.
Re-positioning or encouraging a preferred position of the hip relative to the joint may also reduce the load in the medial compartment of the knee and control proper tracking of the patella. Patella pain may be caused by lateral shift. Most patella braces and supports attempt to push the patella medially, however, by rotating the femur externally one may achieve better results by moving the femur relative to the patella instead of trying to push straight on the patella. It is known that the medial compartment loading for a patient having osteoarthritis is linked to the adduction moment of the knee.
It is more recently understood the medial compartment load is also linked to the knee extension moment. By rotating the femur externally, one may create a “toe-out” gait shown to reduce the load on the quadriceps and may directly reduce the load on the medial compartment.
Hip orthoses may be used for preventing hip dislocation, and provide early mobilization after hip surgery while minimizing post-surgical complications. Certain surgical operations include hip joint replacements or complete or partial revision surgery, and hip arthroscopy. These orthoses can reduce the length of hospitalization and rehabilitation, and the total period for convalescence. Hip orthoses may also treat persistent hip pain and non-operable hip deformities.
Prophylaxis or hip dislocation is a problem that occurs when the femoral head is displaced in the acetabulum or the hip socket. Typically, after hip surgery, a hip orthosis is needed for immobilization and support to aid in rehabilitation by preventing such a dislocation again.
The head of the femur meets the pelvis at the acetabulum and forms the hip joint. The head of the femur (“femoral head”) and the acetabulum form as a ball-and-socket joint that allows for flexion, extension, abduction, adduction and circumduction. The hip is arranged for weight bearing, and there are connective ligaments for supporting the hip joint. The trochanter of the femur is located generally opposite the femoral head, and includes a lateral surface that serves at the insertion of the tendon of the gluteus medius.
Known hip orthoses used to prevent hip dislocation typically may have an adjustable hinge, which only allows for rotation of the upper leg about the hip joint in forward and backward directions. These hip orthoses have the drawback of failing to provide a dynamic abducting force on the leg throughout an entire range of motion. The abducting force may be provided while standing, but is not applied when sitting. Because the conventional orthoses hold the leg in abduction rigidly, this may lead to abnormal gait patterns and compliance issues.
Like other joints, hips may develop osteoarthritis of the hip as the articular cartilage between the femoral head and the acetabulum breaks down. The breakdown of the cartilage causes pain, swelling and deformity. As a result of the osteoarthritis, a patient having osteoarthritis of the hip may have difficulty walking. While osteoarthritis cannot be reversed, nonsurgical treatment may involve rest, anti-inflammatories and/or weight loss. If one has later stages of osteoarthritis of the hip, one may undergo total hip replacement surgery.
The wear of cartilage is particularly troublesome when loads are placed on the hip. Although there are plenty of solutions for treating osteoarthritis of the knee, few, if any, braces and supports have been offered to successfully treat hip osteoarthritis, specifically for reducing a load on the hip. Thus, there is a need and demand for an orthopedic device arranged for treating hip osteoarthritis.
Another concern regarding complications of the hip and associated vertebral column involves pelvic tilt and lordosis. Pelvic tilt refers to the orientation of the pelvis in regard to the femurs its rests upon and in space. There are various forms of pelvic tilt including anterior pelvic tilt result in front tilt and rear rising of the pelvis when hip flexors shorten and hip extensors lengthen, and posterior pelvic tilt involving front rise and rear tilt of the pelvis when hip flexors lengthen and the hip extensors shorten. Lateral pelvic tilt describes tilting in both directions.
Lordosis is often associated with pelvic tilt, and is the inward curvature of the lumbar and cervical vertrebral column. A major factor of lordosis is anterior pelvic tilt, which results in the pelvis tipping forward when resting on top of the femurs. A variety of health conditions can cause lordosis and include imbalances in muscle strength and length such as in the hamstrings and hip extensors and flexors.
Another spinal disorder is spinal stenosis, which involves the abnormal narrowing of the spinal canal. One form of spinal stenosis is lumbar spinal stenosis that occurs at the lower back. In lumbar stenosis, the spinal nerve roots in the lower back are compressed which can lead to symptoms of sciatica. Sciatica refers to tingling, weakness or numbness radiating from the lower back and into the buttocks and lower legs.
A variety of solutions exist for treatment of excessive pelvic tilt, lordosis and spinal stenosis of the lower back, however rare are solutions including orthopedic devices capable of treating both the hip and these aforementioned disorders.